triple_the_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Colby Martin
Colby Nicholas Martin is one of the main protagonists of Triple the Fun. He is the youngest of the Martin Triplets, as well as the older brother of Sianna Martin and the son of Melissa and Joseph Martin. He is “portrayed” by Ethan Wacker. Personality Colby is the intelligent Martin. He doesn’t really have very many friends, and girls seem to ignore him or sometimes even make fun of him. His siblings make fun of him for being a bit of a nerd. He is a bit of a perfectionist, and he always wants his siblings to adhere to his plans, however they never listen to him. Unlike his siblings, he never really tries to fit in and be popular. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Colby, his family, and Jade try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Colby wanted to experiment on different rocks at the beach. The Babysitter In this episode, Colby, Duke, Hope, and Sianna aren’t responsible enough to stay home alone, they convince their parents to let Jade babysit them. However they all get into trouble and have to cover it up. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Colby and the other triplets get into a disagreement about which movie is the best after family movie night. Relationships Duke and Hope Martin Main article: Martin Triplets Duke and Hope are Colby’s triplet siblings, Colby is often seen hanging out with Duke and Hope, though it usually involves fighting. They get along sometimes too, and Colby even shares a room with Duke. Sianna Martin Sianna is Colby’s younger sister, Colby isn’t seen as often with Sianna, however they have hung out together, and seem to care about each other. Colby’s cockiness seems to annoy her sometimes, like everyone else. Melissa and Joseph Martin Melissa and Joseph are Colby’s parents, he gets annoyed by them like his siblings, and thinks his mom is too overprotective and his dad is too uncool. Despite this, he loves his parents, however they have been somewhat embarrassed by him in a few episodes. Kyle Kyle is Colby and Duke’s friend, they have had a sleepover with him before, and he was on their team for the Scare-A-Thon in the episode Scare-A-Thon, when all three of them shared a tent and tried to work together. Kyle seems to be the only one that can survive the fighting that can happen between Duke and Colby. Jade Anderson Jade is a college student who works in the cafe at Colby’s parents’ store, she doesn’t seem as close with Colby. However, she does babysit him (and his siblings) in The Babysitter. He was also the one who called her to come help them. Trivia * Colby is the youngest triplet. * He is known as the intelligent Martin. * Colby’s middle name is Nicholas. * His favorite color is yellow. * Colby is one of the two boy triplets. * He has the second least amount of love interests of the main kids. * Colby thinks he can be the boss of everyone because he gets better grades than them. * His zodiac sign is Gemini. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Students Category:Martin Triplets Category:Martin Boys